Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage environments are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple clients with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
Networked storage environments use a plurality of resources for storing and managing data for clients. Users typically desire a simple mechanism to access information regarding these resources. Continuous efforts are being made to simplify access to resource information.